


A Day in the Life

by writingthedayaway



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingthedayaway/pseuds/writingthedayaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia is jealous. What does she do? Stalk Lucy, Natsu, and anyone else she sees as a potential rival. Hilarity ensues.<br/>First published on my fanfiction account under writingthedayaway. I'm republishing it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any its characters. I wish...

A Day in the Life...

Chapter 1 -

A Day in the Life of Lucy Heartfilia, Part 1

Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, implied Freed x Mirajane

There were few mages in Fairy Tail that had an imagination as vivid and outrageous as Juvia's. And no one in Fairy Tail was obsessed with Gray Fullbuster in the way she was. Of course, this meant that Juvia considered almost everyone in the guild a love rival.

She was most fearful of the threat that Lucy Heartfilia posed. Gray and Lucy had been acquainted before Juvia had the chance to meet Gray. And Juvia doubted that Lucy and Natsu were 'together', as Mirajane was fond of saying. Natsu was just a cover for Lucy's illicit love affair with Gray.

But Juvia wasn't going to allow Lucy to take her beloved Gray-sama.

That's why she was crouched in Lucy's closet, peering through the slats to see what the blond-haired cow was up to.

Writing a novel? Boring. Just as Juvia was about to look away, Lucy propped her chin up with a hand and sighed, staring off into the distance.

She's thinking about Gray-sama! Could it be? Is that novel about her fantasies about Gray-sama? Juvia wondered, the very thought sending her brain into overdrive.

In reality, Lucy was having a bad case of writer's block. None of my ideas are original enough. There's too many cliches!

Then she had a sudden flash of inspiration. "Maybe I should call Levy for help." Reaching for the phone, Lucy dialed Levy's number.

"Hey Lucy-chan!" Levy's cheerful voice piped up. "What's up?"

"Can you come over?" Lucy asked.

"Writer's block, I'm guessing?" Levy replied. "Sure. I'll be over in a few." There was a slight pause, and then, "Can Gajeel come too?"

"Levy..." Lucy teased. "You and Gajeel, huh?"

"I'm coming over, okay?" Levy huffed. "Be quiet. He can hear you!"

"What can I hear?" Gajeel's muffled voice asked. "Nothing!" shrieked Levy, and promptly hung up.

Lucy chuckled to herself and rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Now I have new plot material!" She reached for the pencil she had tucked behind her ear and began scribbling frenetically in her writer's journal.

Juvia at this time was feeling antsy. Of all the moments in the world, why did she need to pee now? Focus on Gray-sama. Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-samaaaa...

The doorbell rang. "Lucy!" Levy sang. "We're here!"

Lucy's footsteps thudded down the hall. "Coming!"

Quick as a flash, Juvia sprinted out of Lucy's room, leaped out through the open window from which she had come, and escaped to the nearest bush.

"Did you hear that?" Gajeel asked Lucy.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like someone relieving themselves. But I could be mistaken."

"No way, Gajeel!" Levy punched him in the shoulder. "Why would anyone pee in a bush outside Lucy's house? It's not like she has a stalker, right?"

Juvia gulped. Was Levy psychic? It sounded like it was high time for her to leave.

Juvia will be more prepared next time! Just you wait, Lucy! She shook her fist at an imaginary Lucy and departed, swearing to come back.

Inside Lucy's house, Lucy was closing the open window that Juvia had leapt out of. I'm pretty sure I didn't leave this open, she thought to herself, bemused. Perhaps I really do have a stalker... Nah, no way. Why would a stalker have to go to the bathroom in the middle of a stake-out? It's not like anyone would be that stupid.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Levy asked her.

"It's nothing. Let's get started on this story!"


End file.
